EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Community Portal
Logo/Link To Us Needed We need a page with clipart (Logo, blog widget, etc) for users who want to link to EQ2i. Chat channel Instead of guk.eq2i, wouldn't it be better to use something like eq2.serverwide.eq2i to keep it server neutral? --Tanek 01:23, 17 November 2006 (CET) :You'd have to talk to Ewil. He is on Guk and that is where he started it. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:40, 5 May 2007 (CEST) Is the ingame channel guk.eq2i still present? I tried to join and got an error. Has it been closed? --Oranor (talk) 05:20, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :since the server guk ain't there anymore the channel got closed there too. Not sure if there where many converstations in the last 2 years. :I guess we can make a new one if needed/wanted -- 17:52, April 11, 2017 (UTC) EQ2 Addons section (NOTE - Particularly recommend Milquetwoast's Info Center, lots of useful info accessible in-game) Did not mean for it to be taken as one UI is better than another. Was just citing a UI addon (it does not change any existing UI windows) that provides an invaluable source of info within the game (cost of apartments, horses, list of spells per class, details on the heroic op combos, list of status rewards, and much more). It has the same practical use as EQ2MAP. Possibly instead of listing as a note for EQ2Interface, should just list it separately on its own line with link directly to its entry in EQ2Interface. -- Shardis Template Drop Down Box The template drop down box, at least on my computer, running the latest version of firefox, isn't working correctly. It's starts saying it's "Templates", but it's showing the "Wiki Basics", Which means I need to click on the "Wiki Basics" in the drop down box, which doesn't change anything, but then when I click on "Templates" it finally switches to the "Template" links. It either needs to change so the "Wiki Basics" are the top selection, or so "Templates" are the default showing. As it is, I have to waste 2 clicks everytime I'm editing pages, because I never use the "wiki basics", but tend to always use the "templates". While I would prefer the "Templates" to be the default, I'd just like it working correctly so I don't have to do an extra click. Also, could someone add the " " that is now usuable? Be nice if it was added to the links. -User:Nyder :I am aware of this issue, and have left a message for User:Splarka, the js-god that helped me set that up. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 19:08, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::This issue has been fixed.--Kodia 23:08, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks to the wonderful Splarka --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 23:10, 21 August 2007 (UTC) eq2llinks Added eq2llinks to the databases. The side doesn't have screenshots yet but it normaly loads faster then lootdb and sometimes has more/other drop locations then lootdb. -- Chillispike 13:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Good call. I've done a little reordering too. Check it out and let me know what you think (or feel free to do some reordering on your own).--Kodia 14:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC)